Project Description The fundamental goal of the Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs) portfolio is to provide synergism, motivation, and act as a catalyst that drives the Washington University (WU) Biomedical Mass Spectrometry (MS) Resource personnel to develop and advance novel MS technologies, techniques, and methods (i.e., TRDs) that overcome technical challenges that inhibit progress on critical biomedical research questions or the biomolecular basis for a significant clinical disorder. Our DBPs provide a challenging biological platform or context upon which we can test, develop, refine, enhance, and advance new MS technologies and techniques. DBPs give purpose and compel Resource personnel to brainstorm, develop, custom-design, test, and apply MS technology and techniques in novel and innovative directions. When successful, they provide for the biomedical research community new tools that can be applied to solve intractable analytical problems. Our DBP portfolio has been carefully integrated with our proposed TRD themes, and includes 7 new, 29 ongoing, and 30 DBPs completed from 2009-13.